Dissonant Rhapsody
Dissonant Rhapsody is a collection of plots taking place within the former Syelsumoii Interstellar Federation. This canon's time span is somewhat large, mostly due to significant time gaps between certain plots and eras. Most of the canon is considered to be entirely story-form, but there have been some plots that have become full fledged roleplays. Overview Though not bound to a particular world, Dissonant Rhapsody jumps around worlds that were once part of Syelsumoia's empire. It follows a cycle where some plots are grouped together and follow a specific ongoing conflict while others are used as alternate point of views and back stories. Most of the plotlines thus far stem from the effects of the Dies Irae: A monumental battle between the Gentuans and the Kygara. A common and long running theme within this canon is the struggle between character's ideals and the cruel realities of their worlds. Often times the main characters of most Dissonant Rhapsody plot lines realize almost at the end of their given quest that sometimes there are some problems with the nature of people that they cannot fix in one go. The heroes in almost every plot will commit grave mistakes as opposed to other Epics where the hero is often seen as successful and rarely committing an error. Therefore, most end up completing their goals but at a high cost that often times drives them to the brink death, insanity, or cause a snowballing series of events that add on and lead to the hardships of the next main protagonist's journey. Many of the plots within this canon do tie together and are often times partially caused by a previous event. There is also a running theme of fate, and including curious interactions of certain people who's descendants will coincidentally work together or become the bitterest of enemies, as seen with the interactions between Errin heir Arias Errin and Nitolapsaa Roseasilmillaan, who's children end up working together and married. Plots The Genesis Culture/Dies Irae Taking place in the eve of life, a race known simply as the "Vibranants" begin to meddle in the intricate workings of life and reality but after figuring out too much forbidden knowledge they completely cease their work. This causes tension within a country named "Kygara" led by their patron deity "Riols", whom want to bolster the power and influence the Vibranants can have if they continue meddling with fundamental concepts. There is a bitter conflict between the Gentuan Vibranants and the Kygara Vibranants, the latter whom leave with their patron deity out of the planet of Gentua in order to escape their restrictive hold. Merely a couple of millennia later, the Kygara have already established a notable imperial presence with their home world named after them, Kygard. They continue on studying and unlocking the wonders of soul genetics among the manipulation of life threads which eventually lead their people to evolve rapidly, even to the point where they became legitimate threats to civilizations everywhere. Overcome by a lust for power and a culture holding onto a belief that Kygara Vibranants were the superior lifeforms, the Kygards organize their best highly evolved Vibranants to wipe out undesirable gene pools across the manaverse. Many of them were well equipped and developed to go toe to toe with many deities. However, when they could not, they would call upon the help of their deity, now named Zy'r. The Gentuans eventually see the Kygards meddling within their territories and learn the true extent of their power and knowledge. They organize an army composed of other great civilizations and successfully raid Kygard and destroy it and it's people. However, after such event, the Gentuans decided that they had the potential to either create or become another Kygard-class enemy, and thus removed themselves from the Manaverse and sealed away the power of Crebrimpery as well as the genetics, though not entirely doing away with them entirely. They had hopes that some day they can return and resurrect their culture in the Manaverse once they felt the place was ready. The destruction of Kygard was often seen as an over exaggeration and an unfair sign that the Gentuans were deciding which races could exist and which could not. People kept records of how the fight happened and have since passed down the lore, sparking fierce debate on whether or not the Kygards had a right to exist and carry out their idealistic will or not. This eventually led to many more problems overtime. Stripes of Malice The plot follows two sons of Syelsumoia's life deity, Deskarta, during a turbulent time in Syelsumoia's young history. After being sealed for countless years, Deskarta momentarily breaks free after his seal is weakened by Malkarrys' growing power. Deskarta discovers that Malkarrys had magically created an "heir" to his power and a tool that would break the seal from the material world. This prompts him to leave his own genetic mark in the form of two sons that would be destined to defeat Karros when they came of age. Unfortunately after such a short time in the material world along with his chosen mate, Deskarta is re-sealed and the mate loses Deskarta's sons to a pack of Kapiir wolves. Instead of eating them, the leader of the pack spares their lives and raises them as their own, naming the eldest son Vuori Susi and the youngest Valkoinen Susi, or "Mountain wolf" and "White wolf" respectively. After a few years and a worsening state between waring tribes such as the Kapiir wolves and the dragons as the sky demons, Valkoinen Susi in particular befriends a shapeshifter named Findylka in her base form of a Peacock Psydrake and develops an intense bond with her. Findylka is revealed to be under the rule of a ruthless draconian suzerain named Karros. Vuori, the latter who has dracoimpery, bonds with Findylka's sister Catlyka. The four constantly clash with Karros' ruthless army over the course of 10 years until Valkoinen gains a revalation that he was to be the one who would put an end to Karros' rein of terror. He goes off to forge a blade made of holy metal hidden within a dangerous saezerite cave system and challenges Karros for the fate of the world during a planetary event where the seals of the gods become visible for only a few hours. Findylka along with her sister and her master, Vuori, defeat Karros' army while Valkoinen himself defeats Karros and seals his soul within one broken half of the blade. After the fight, Valkoinen and Findylka become a mated pair and Valkoinen is named the leader of the Southlands. He then builds up his own united confederation of nations and leads his people forward and builds a new kingdom in the north. This led to the creation of the Rosean Palace which was built in honor of Findylka, his wife. Though shortly after Valkoinen had died, leaving behind an ambitious son whom discovers a gigantic manacle. This leads to him discovering the nature of the manacles and then traveling to Mantua where they eventually attempt to take it over after a couple of generations. The Steele Will A talented young angel named Ingler Ierrinshysk is chosen by the goddess of the sun, Zhenn, to overcome the obstacles of his increasingly dangerous world of Greniou. Her main hope for the young boy was for him to invade the upper class Grenian skydomes and slowly but surely destroy their society. This tactic is similar to that of someone planting a seed of an invasive plant within a fine rose garden in hopes that by the generations it begins to ruin it. During this time, sentiments for angels were incredibly negative due to Zhenn punishing them for killing their moon goddess, Minske. Ingler is granted a special and rare soul phantasm Greniou's previous standards of Photoimpery, which gave the boy a great advantage towards others as the planet was enveloped in an almost eternal sunlight. Ingler meet a prince of a skydome nation named Na'tal, who then makes a deal with Ingler. If Ingler goes through many spiritual and physical tests of Na'tal's choosing, he may stay in his skydome nation but cannot reveal his true identity. Ingler and Na'tal go through many adventures and complete 60 impossible feats. During one feat, Ingler develops a highly resistant metal hide that helps him complete his journey. Little did he know that his physical and spiritual developments were being kept under the watchful eye of Zhenn who then decides that Ingler's power and growth will forever pass down to anyone in his bloodline. Ingler then ends up completing his feats along with Na'tal and ascends to the Skydome world. The people on the surface world, utterly amazed at how Ingler worked his way up, began making legends out of him. And with Na'tal's help, Ingler becomes Ingal Errin. Miracles of Three Centuries after the fall of their moon goddess, the second Errin protagonist known by the name of Kyarr Errin struggles with the changing world of Greniou and the warring civilizations within it. After his Sky dome nation is destroyed along with most of his family, Kyarr is left with the conviction of bringing balance and order back to his world. He teams up with an android named Hycho Klauden Garnere among other people to tour around the world and fix up divided relations between the Sky World and the Surface World. During this time, he encounters many horrible situations and micro wars between many groups of people. Eventually, however, Kyarr unlocks his hidden potential of reality manipulation after an enlightening yet traumatic event that helps him in his endeavors. Much to Kyarr's dismay after a few years, Zhenn intervenes in his plans and commands him to allow Greniou to fall under their own problems and wars under the guise that Kyarr's bloodline was supposed to lead Greniou in a downward spiral. However, Kyarr refuses to obey at first, causing Zhenn to unleash absolute chaos and suffering to the Sky World, Kyarr's beloved world. Eventually Kyarr and Zhenn come eye to eye and come to an agreement. Zhenn backs away slightly but still tells Kyarr that fate has him down a road where his beloved people will suffer regardless. Kyarr comes to terms that he cannot do much against Zhenn. He ends up offering his own life to Zhenn as a heroic sacrifice which leaves his partner Hycho in deep despair and planting the seeds of his eventual hate towards deities in general. Before Kyarr's death, Hycho along with Kyarr's younger brother founds an organization bearing Kyarr's last name that will work towards creating a better world for Greniou. Such organization eventually becomes Errin Industries. Setting Dramatis Personae *'Valkoien Susi': *'Findylka Auk Croitia': *'Degala Rusi': *'Ingler Ierrinshysk': *'Kyarr Errin': *'Saihiko no Karaki': *'Catlyka Auk Croitia:' *'Vuori Susi:' *'Starkii Roseasilmillaan:' *'Canilla Kasagawa:' *'Innana Errin:' *'Arias Errin:' *'Emriesk Errin:' *'Vale Scarletburn:' *'Stephanie Elizabeta Roseasilmillaan:' Trivia